Lo prohibido es más tentador
by TweekFi
Summary: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" Esto lo experimentara nuestro adorado Kenny. Pero algo mas o alguien mas tambien lo hara, algo prhibido y tentador.


**Bueno les traigo un fanfic de mi pareja media rara pero bonita… (ok no pues pero a mi me gusta xDD) La historia si es mia los personajes por desgracia no pero espero que la disfruten comenten, odien (pero que al menos la lean y me dejen un rewiev)**

**Notas mias**

**()= aclaraciones**

"_**Pensar del personaje"**_

"El comienzo"

Han pasado ya 6 años en el pueblo de South Park, nuestros protagonistas pasaron de la etapa de niños a la de adolescencia. Todo iba normal para Stan, Kyle Cartman y Kenny; pero una ola de asesinatos sin resolver se habia desatado, lo que tenia a todos demasiado alarmados.

Anteriormente Coon y amigos habian detenido al Cthulu, pero este asesino era mas listo que su anterior enemigo, por lo cual habian decidio dejarlo a las autoridades. A excepcion de uno quien con su poder bizarro decidio seguir con el caso.

Kenneth McCormick mejor conocido como Kenny se mantenia observando la pizarra, sus ojos azules carecian de todo atencion en lo que habia escrito, fue Stan quien hizo reaccionar al rubio

-Oye Kenny, no quieres venir a jugar xbox a la casa de Cartman saliendo de clases- invito el pelinegro hablando bajo lo mas humanamente posible ya que el señor Garrison (que ahora daba clases en la preparatoria) les habia advertido que de verlos haciendo el menor ruido les impondria un castigo

-No creo Stan- contesto de igual manera

-Anda, molestaremos al gordo culon- haciendo la invitacion mas irresistible

-um- fruncio sus labios pero tuvo que resistirse –Lo siento no puedo, aunque gracias de todos modos- contesto

-Vale, supongo que invitaremos al afeminado de Butters- murmuro para si mismo mientras se echaba hacia el respaldo de la butaca

Al termino de la clase Kenny regreso con calma a su hogar, ignoro la pelea entre su madre y padre por una bebida alcoholica

-¿Cómo te fue hermano?- pregunto Karen haciendo de comer

-Como siempre- respondio tratando de sonar dulce para ella –Hoy no cenare- aviso antes de encerrarse en su habitacion

-¡De acuerdo!- grito para que su hermano le escuchara

Se tiro boca arriba mirando el techo carcomido por la humedad, pero antes de hacerlo se quito su capucha naranja dandole aire fresco a su cabello rubio, su mente divago en los asesinatos de los cuales no encontraba al responsable y mucho menos podia evitar la muerte de las victimas

-¡Carajo!- gruño acomodandose al costado derecho, poco a poco comenzo a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido por completo. El reloj marcaba las 8:59 cuando Kenny desperto, aun adormilado se dirigio a su closet y vistio su ropa de Misterion. Como un gato iba saltando de techo en techo, vigilando que todo se mantuviera en orden

Pero el grito de una mujer desesperada le hizo girarse, hoy era su dia de suerte ya que solo estaba a dos casas de donde el estaba

Mujer blanca de 20 años aproximadamente, pelirroja, ojos negros y ropa de ejecutiva. Misterion miro fijamente la gran mancha roja que se encontraba en su costado izquiero

-Todo saldra bien- camino despacio hacia ella para calmarla

De… tras tuy…o!- apunto temorosa hacia el

El heroe no vio venir ese golpe sorpresa que lo derrumbo al humedo y duro suelo

-Vaya vaya- dijo una figura aplaudiendo

-Fuiste tu!- levantandose y limpiando la suciedad de su cara

-Ding ding ding!- imitando una campana ganadora

-Por que?- ya de pie

-Antojo- respondio burlonamente

Misterion enfoco su vista y era un hombre un poco mas bajo que el, vestia chamarra con capucha puesta, pantalon y tennis negros.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto friamente

-Una persona- contesto divertido y con despreocupacion se giro a donde estaba la mujer –No me gusta que mis victimas se desangren- suspiro molesto sacando de su manga un puñal

Misterion no habia visto el arma que el sujeto habia sacado asi que aprovecho y le lanzo una patada, lanzandolo hacia la victima quien solo lanzo un quejido y de ahí solo hubo silencio, ya que el puñal habia atravesado la garganta de la mujer

-Genial- parecia molesto e irritado

-¡Carajo!- enojado corrio y lo tomo del cuello para golpearlo contra la pared y no soltarle

-Temo informarte que yo no fui- inquirio tranquilo y despreocupado

-¡Maldito bastardo callate!- volvio a pegarle contra la pared, miro con rabia a los ojos del asesino y eran de un negro intenso que tenian solo vacio

-¿¡Que carajos quieres!- comenzando a estrujarlo, pero en cambio el solamente permanecia quieto

-N… Nada…- en su voz el sufrimiento parecia estar fingiendolo –Malas noticias- pegando un arma de fuego en su cien –Dos en una sola noche- jalo el gatillo haciendo que Misterion cayera al suelo –Seas quien seas… mmm ya no joderas- guardo su arma y salio demasiado tranquilo del callejon

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- grito Kenny despertando en su habitacion nuevamente

**Bien, creo que hasta ahí le dio mi imaginacion (si ya se que donde esta lo interesante, esperen esperen que vendra) Me despido y por favor leean y dejen algo!**

**Chaito**


End file.
